From The Ashes
by dean hasseloff
Summary: What if Melinda and Castiel hadn't died? How would they survive this post-apocalyptic mess? What if God had plans for Melinda after all? Sequal to O Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've decided to pick up this story for a third season, if you will haha, for all of you who have read the first 2 stories. I have some really good ideas cooking up and I can't wait to write it all an post it for you guys, so stay tuned... this is the one you don't want to miss!**

**-----------------**

Melinda laid down, staring at the ceiling, waiting for death come.

A knocking came to the door.

Melinda didn't move. It was her imagination, she was sure of it. But then she heard the door unlock, and open up. She knew she was hallucinating, but she looked anyways.

There, Castiel stood limply and bloody. His face scratching and his clothing stained. He looked as if he'd been fighting for days.

They both stood in silence, just watching each other. Melinda got up off the cot, and weakly stepped over.

"I.. thought, you died." Melinda spoke quietly.

"There's no time to waste." Castiel growled a little as he lunged for Melinda. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the panic room, not even stopping to close the door afterwards. Castiel began to ascend the stairs,dragging Melinda viciously behind her. She stumbled to keep up, but she never said a word.

Until she got to the top of the stairs.

"NO!" She shreiked as she saw the sight before her. There was Bobby, fallen out of his wheelchair, bloody on the ground. His throat was slit, and his eyes were dead and lifeless. He must have been this way for days.

Melinda fell to her knees, upset, wanting to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come.

Castiel went to her, picking her up byu her elbow, pulling her away from Bobby. "We have to leave, now!" Castiel commanded. Melinda could have sworn she heard fear in his voice, but she was too broken up over Bobby to really care. She whipped around, glaring at Castiel.

"Where were you this whole time!" Melinda shouted at him. She wanted to blame Bobby's death on Castiel.

"Fighting. Trying to stop demons from getting to you. Bobby was too, and sometimes, you die in battle. There wasn't anything I could do!" Castiel raised his voice, offended she was pointing the finger on him.

"He died trying to protect you," Castiel looked down at Bobby's bloody mess. "To be honest Melinda, he's better off wherever he is now."

Melinda went from anger to troubled. There was silence for a moment, until Castiel went for the knife on the desk that had killed Bobby. He picked it up, and Melinda could hear the ping of the sharpe blade as it left contact with the desk. Castiel looked at the knife, then to the door. "We have to go."

"Wait!" Melinda went after him, holding his arm back. She looked up at Castiel, unsure of what to say. She looked back at Bobby breifly, then back to Castiel. "We can't just leave him here."

Castiel turned to face her. "Melinda," he began grimly.

"He's my family, Cas. We have to burn him. I don't want those sons of bitch's possessing him. He at least that."

Castiel looked on passed Melinda and at Bobby. He said nothing for a long time, but finally, he looked at her. "Burn this whole house, then we go."

Castiel stepped away from Melinda and to the door, leaving her dumbfounded for a moment. Quickly, picked up Bobby's jacket from the chair on other side of the room. As she did so, she headed to the kitchen to snag some salt. Finally, she went to Bobby's rotting corpse. The flies began to feast upon him. It only broke her heart more.

Melinda dumped the salt along Bobby's body. The salt mixed with the blood, staining it an ugly pinkish colour. When the salt container was empty, Melinda chuckled it tot he side, hearing the clang against the wall. She knelt down beside Bobby, studying his broken body.

"I love you." The words killed her. Never would she ever imagine this would be the last time they met. She always thought Bobby would be the one to touch her corpse.

From the front door, Castiel watched almost sympathetically as Melinda said goodbye. He turned away as Melinda got up retrieved the tin can of gasoline hidden in the closet. Melinda poured it all about the room. Ober Bobby's body, over his desk, the floor, the walls, everything. Then she pulled the zippo from Bobby's jacket. She flicked the metal wheel, and a flame appeared. Cautiously, she went to the desk full of gasoline soaked papers. It ignited instantly. The room caught fire quicker than the speed of a blink.

Quickly, Melinda and Castiel ran outside. They went to the impala, but Melinda turned around first. The south wall fo the house was completely in flames. Bobby's body is surely simmering by now. What a sight. A sight Melinda never wanted to see.

She turned away, and faced the impala. Her eyes widend at it. It wasn't possible.

The windows were smashed in. The windshield had a nasty crack that extended to both sides. The paint was scratched by what looked like key jabs. The interior was ripped to shreds, and if Dean saw this now, he would surely shoot himself.

Melinda stepped carefully over to it, examining the mess up and down. She was wordless.

"Come on." Castiel quickly ordered, opening the front door and getting inside.

This had pulled Melinda out of her trance and quickly she made her way to the to the driver's seat. She hopped inside, feeling the uncomfortable rips of the interior.

Melinda knew she was going to have to hotwire the car, and that was something Dean forbade her to do under any circumstance.

Melinda pulled out the wires from under the steering wheel, and tried all combination under she heard the roar of the impala and the shake fo the motor from beneath her.

The car had been started, and both Melinda and Castiel sat back in their seats before taking off. They did not look at one another, just stared straight ahead.

"I want to know everything that happend."


	2. Chapter 2

The impala purred cooly down the lonely highway under the smokey grey sky. They had driven on lonely roads before, but this time felt different. This time was different, Melinda just couldn't put her finger on why.

There was just a 10 minute drive until the interstate merged into a city of some sort. Melinda didn't know where they where going, and she honestly didn't care. She just wanted the guilt of torching Bobby's house along with Bobby in it far behind her. It didn't matter if it wasn't in the rearview mirror anymore, she still saw it burning in her head.

Melinda felt hollow, and couldn't quite fathom everything just yet. The apocalypse, it was finally here, after years of anticipating her, waiting for her to sink her teeth into this world and take a nasty bite, the apocalypse was finally here. Melinda knew the battle may have been lost and long done with, but the war still raged on somewhere, she could feel it in the depth of her inner oceans. It rattled in her bones... something wasn't right, and she didn't have the answers.

But Castiel did.

"I want to know everything. Tell me everything." She said quietly, but her words were sharp and cold, slicing through her mouth. She never took her eyes from the road. She just stared out at the barren and desolate tar before them.

Castiel sat still in the passenger seat, his hands folded over his lap. He peered out into the distance, beyond the cracks in the windshield, looking for life. He didn't answer her right away, this was probably because she was better off not knowing. The more she knew, the more vunerable she became, and the chance for demonic interrogation increased. Life would be easier for Melinda if he had kept her in the dark, and the last thing Castiel wanted was to put her in danger.

But this was Melinda. Castiel could physically see her strength glowing off her body, and he knew after the shock and inner turmoil vanished, Melinda would be strong enough to carry on. Besides, Melinda was Dean in female form. She'd hound Castiel for the truth, and if he wouldn't tell her, Melinda would act out impulsively (just like her brother) until he told her.

"Michael, has been defeated. Lucifer had killed him." Castiel stated bluntly.

Melinda didn't even flinch. She remained quiet, completely unaffected of what Cas had said. Her silence urged him on.

"The whereabouts of Dean are unknown. He most likely parished along with Michael."  
Melinda stayed quiet.

"Lucifer has taken over.. everything, including Sam. He demanded the spread of the croatoan virius almost immediately." Castiel's voice fell away as he turned his head to the window, looking out at the grey lonely earth. "You've only been locked up for a few days, but so much has happend," Castiel admitted grimly, "And continues to happen."

Melinda looked over at Castiel for a moment, then back to the road. "Continues?" She was interested at his choice of words.

Castiel paused again. "The world's population is completely spilt. 3 billion dead, 3 billion infected and spreading further."

Melinda let out a sigh. Her heart felt has if it had been thrown into the sun, but she hid it, smothered it even.

"Are we the only one's left?" Melinda thought she knew the answer.

Castiel shifted in his seat a little. "No actually," he said on a sigh, "there are various groups of rebels, pure and uninfected, led by hunters scattered all across the world. All with one thing in mind." Castiel alluded to something.

Melinda read his mind. "To stop Lucifer." She whispered. Castiel looked over at her. "And kill the infected. Restore humanity the only way humans can."

Of course, Castiel was talking about sex. Reproduction of humankind, rehabilitation of this broken world. Melinda smiled at the idea and thought of only one thing. "Dean would have loved to join in. It's almost like an old-fashion hunt, like in the old days, back before..." Melinda lost her train of thought, realizing many things.

She looked at Castiel for a breif moment. "We have to find one of those groups." She said with new energy. Castiel simply looked at her. He didn't exactly know why, and it probably wasn't the best idea. Those rebels will be searching out demons and destruction; Cas wanted Melidna far away from demons and destruction.

"I think it's best we seek out shelter and wait this out. Once we're certain the virus has lifted, then we...."

"No no no no," Melinda wagged her finger on the steering wheel, "we're not going to hide. We're not going to run anymore. That did us no good before." Melinda remembered the chase between the good, the bad and the Winchesters.

"And you think trying to save what's left of the world is better?" Castiel retorted.

"Yes."

Castiel never stopped staring at the side of her head. "No." His voice stern and strict.

"Yes, Cas," Melinda looked at him for a moment. "I do. Not for the world, not exactly," Melinda tightend her grip on the steering wheel and darted her eyes sympathetically across the windshield.

"It's was Dean would have done. Hell, Sam too, I imagine. If they can't do it, which you know they can't now..." Again, Melinda lost her thought, but she quickly went to a new one. "I've always felt like I couldn't do anything for them. Maybe this time, I'll make them proud."

Melinda had finished speaking for a while, and the both of them remained silent. Castiel turned his head to the front, taking in what she had said. If Dean were alive, (which is possible, but so is breathing underwater) he would have joined a group and continued fighting until his last breath, or the last drop of his blood spills. Sam, overtaken by Lucifer, but not totally unconcious, would have fought to the end as well if he could.

Castiel could finally see where Melinda was coming from, and he promised himself he'd never ever leave her side again. However, he did promise Dean he'd keep her safe, and by joining a bunch of avenging hunters is far from safe. But Castiel learned the hard way it's best not to argue with Melinda, and he wasn't going to lock her in some room again either.

"If that's what you want," Castiel began. "I'm not leaving you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda and Castiel entered the city that lay at the end of the interstate. Melinda immediately felt uneasy. Just the way everything sat still, the way the sidewalks remained empty, the lack of life pulsing through the town. It was a slight feeling of uncertainty, but only for a few moments. Soon that on-edge feeling had pushed Melinda of the cliff of horror, and now she was treading in shark infested waters. She feared for her life.

Buildings that once stood tall lay smashed, littering the streets in dust and rumble, making Melinda surve out of the way to avoid running it all over. Fire in the distance reflected in Melinda's glossy eyes and she looked from left to right, then right to left. Her face long and her heart broken, this was exactly what she pictured doomsday to look like. The sky didn't help at all. Smoke covered the sun and soaked up all the fresh air.

Ash fell over the city like a volcano had erupted. Melinda said nothing as she looked across the windshield at the broken world before her. Castiel, seeing all of this before was untouched by the damage. He was accustomed to the destruction of the entire world, and this was just another day for him.

But this affected Melinda more than he hoped it would. Castiel looked at her, watching the tear that slipped from her eye. She whipped it away quickly, then put her hand back on the steering wheel. Melinda was too scared for tears. She drove on through the city, hoping to find something worth living for on the other side of all this.

Melinda sniffed a little, but not loud enough to make her seem upset. "Where is everyone?" She asked, never taking her eyes from the road.

Castiel shuffled uneasily in his seat. "I don't know," he said bluntly, "but don't stop driving." He commanded.

Melinda looked at him for a long moment. His tone scared her.  
She blocked out the fear. "Why? What's out there?"

Then she knew. She turned back to the windshield, and instinctively put her foot on the brake, bringing the impala to a sharp stop. They rocked back and forth in the car a moment. Melinda's eyes went wide.

14 infected men formed a wall, stretching from sidewalk to sidewalk, blocking the path to freedom. All their eyes wild and looking to kill, to infect, to spread their filthly virus to anyone with with humanity still intact. They waited and watched the shiny black car, staring at Melinda like fresh meat. There was no way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was wide eyed now. He didn't fear his own life more than he feared for Melinda's. He placed a hand on the dashboard, another on the back of his seat. He watched the crowd just yards away, then turned to Melinda.

"I told you not to stop." Castiel's tone went from cool and paniced, and this pumped jolts of electic fear into Melinda's heart. Once Castiel was scared, she knew it was time to really worry.

"Can't I just run them over?" Melinda asked rather hopefully. She never took her eyes of the crowd.

Castiel waited a minute to think about her proposal. At that moment, Castiel knew he was staring at Melinda, but he saw Dean in the driver's seat.

"Somehow, if I say no, you will end up doing it anyway."

Melinda rolled her eyes. Castiel spoke to her like he was speaking to Dean. She didn't like it, but she put that aside. There was a much larger problem at the moment.

"What do you suppose I do?" Melinda took her eyes away from the windshield, but only for a moment. It seemed eye contact was the only force keeping the infected at bay.

Castiel's eyes went from Melinda, to the front, then to the back window. It was clear; no one in sight in the rear.

He looked at her. "Back is the only way out."

Melinda didn't have to think twice. She jammed the gear shift into the reverse, then gave the pedal all the gas it could offer. They flew backwards while the crowd began to chase them down. When there was a enough space, and the way was clear, Melinda cranked the steering wheel around, stopping for a moment to switch back to drive, then drove away, the impala squealing and a trail of dust formed where the tires touched the road. The crowd slowed to a stop. Melinda and Castiel had gotten away.

The impala reached top speed, then began to slow down to normal when Melinda was certain enough they were far away. She panted heavily--she never thought she'd have to do that. They sped thruogh the streets, trying to find their way out of this broken city.

"Would they have killed us?"

Castiel turned back around, facing the windshield. He sat with his hands folded in his lap. He seemed fine now.

"They know you're Melinda Winchester. They would definfately kill you."

Castiel's words were blunt, and they shocked Melinda to her bones. She didn't want to hear that. She didn't want Castiel telling her that at all. She was better off not knowing.

However, Castiel thought differently. Yes, his main mission was still to protect until he couldn't anymore, but that last incident was too close. She didn't listen to him, and that could have been worse than it was. Castiel was thankful they got out alive, but Castiel wouldn't have never forgiven himself if he let them get to her.

Melinda appeared to be deep in thought with her hands gripped tightly on the wheel. She sat foreward, peering outside the windshield. Melinda was multi-tasking; looking for more infected in her peripheral vision and thinking deeply about something all at the same time.

Castiel wanted to look inside her head and know what she was thinking. Even Castiel knew this was not a time for secrets anymore. This wasn't a time to keep thigns from one another. If Castiel wanted them to survive, they had to be a team.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked.

Melinda waited a moment before answering him. She wasnted to waited until they were back on the lonely interstate, far away from this infected town.

"I'm thinking I need to pull over, grab a few things from the trunk. If we're going to be jumped like that again... we might as well be prepared."


	5. Chapter 5

They made damn sure they were far enough away from the town. The highway was desolate and empty, but this time Melinda didn't see it as a bad thing. Now, Melinda was slowly convincing herself her and Cas were the only pure souls left on earth, despite being rebel groups scattered all over the country. Melinda popped open the trunk and dove into Dean's arsenal.

She took her time examining each and every weapon, deciding if it would be effective enough in future situations. Castiel guarded the parked impala, looking out into the distance, circling the car like a shark. Melinda, though looking down at the guns could see hear his footsteps as he rounded the back of the car. Melinda looked up at him, holding Dean's .45 caliber firmly. Melinda smiled at the gun then moved her eyes to meet Castiel's.

"He loved this thing. Even if he couldn't use it, he still brought it everywhere."

Castiel turned around and walked to Melinda so he was standing right beside her. He looked onto her face as she eyed the gun, obviously seeing past images of her brother and his favourite toy. Castiel could see the pain plastered on her face, though Melinda cleverly hid it all with a smile. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure of what. Perhaps, he thought, it was best to just let her deal with it on her own. Melinda was like Dean, and Dean didn't like anyone hounding him about his feelings, neither does she.

Melinda stuffed the gun and the pain into her jacket pocket. She didn't want to see it anymore. She didn't want to feel the pain of her lost brother, so by keeping his gun beside her heart, she kept Dean there too.

Melinda reached down into the arsenal and pulled out one of the many 9mm, checked it for ammo, then handed it to Castiel, a faint smile urged him to take it. Castiel looked at it once before taking it in his hands. He held it awkwardly until his grip tightend. Melinda watched him get a feel for the gun, then looked out into the grey distance.

"Shoot it." Melinda commanded quietly. Castiel looked at her, then at the gun, then to the nothingness around them. He had seen Dean and Sam handle and shoot their guns numerous times and as he raised his hand to fire, he thought about mimicking them.

He shot the gun. The sound of the bullet leaving the gun crashed against the silence, making Castiel jump only slightly. He shto again, but this time, more used to the kick of the gun and how the weapond shredded throught he silence. It wasn't as loud anymore, and it wasn't much of a shock for him after two shots. Castiel liked how it looked in his hand. He liked the awesome and terrifying power of this man made killing machine and how it made him feel more human.

He glanced at Melinda, who nodded her head, smirking, impressed. Castiel lowered the gun and looked down at his body, trying to find a suitable place to store it. He couldn't find a place.

"Where does this go?" Castiel asked, feeling rather dumb. Melinda smiled as she took it from him. She wakled around him and lifted up the back of his tucked in dress shirt. She placed the cold metal barrel inside the back of his pants then covered it with the bottom of his shirt. Castiel turned to her.

"Don't forget it's there." Melinda warned before making her way back to the trunk. When he was sure Melinda wasn't looking, Castiel touched the end of the gun that poked out frmo the back of his pants, happy he finally shot his first gun.

"Let's hope you're a good shot." Melinda joked as she retrieved a knife stashed in the bottom of the weapon box. She studied the blade and was pleased with it's condition. Sharp and shiny, and mde high pitched whistling as she pulled it from it's case. Melinda finally closed the trunk when she was confident with how equiped they were.

The went to the front of the car and hopped into their original places. Melinda turned on the car and set the knife down on the dashboard. Castiel sat awkardly due to the gun's position on his body. He shifted a little, then finally found comfort. And just like that, they sped off into the grey distance, a little more confident then before now they had weapons.


	6. Chapter 6

Night was beginning to fall, it it seemed as if the Earth's daily cycle was the only thing unaffected by Lucifer's doing. The sky was dark grey, and only a few moments from being completely black. The impala sped on down the highway, the headlights lighten the darkening world. Melinda felt her eyelids grow heavy, and it was a struggle to keep them open. Her head jerked up and down as she fell in and out of a light sleep.

She wanted to pull over and sleep. They had all they need protection-wise. Melinda just wanted to find a motel and crash, just like the old days.

But, she knew these were no longer the old days. They were no longer on a regular hunt. Finding a motel room for a night would be near suicidal, plus, abanndoning the impala would result in Dean's ghost coming back to kick Melinda's ass. If she was going to sleep, it would be awkwardly positioned in the back seat.

That was it. Melinda turned the wheel to the side and suddenly they were parked on the shoulder of the highway. Melinda left the motel running for a few moments before killing it. The headlights were gone, and it was dark. The light stored in Melinda's eyes helped her to see faintly in the dark.

"What are you doing?" Castiel's voice came creeping through the blackness. Melinda turned to him in the dark, seeing only but shadows on his face. "I need to sleep, Cas." She pleaded softly.

Melinda spoke more as if she was asking permission to sleep. Castiel would rather continue on, find a rebel group, find safety, but he went against himself and nodded at Melinda, granting her the time to rest. Though he couldn't see it, she smiled in the darkness. Melinda quickly got out of the car and ran to the back, opening the door and sliding across the backseat. She closed the door behind her, then settled down on the cold leather seat. Melindalay with her stomach pressed down, and she looked up at the back of Castiel's head before shutting her eyes.

"Keep watch," she commanded as if he were a a guard dog. Melinda then closed her eyes. After a minute, she felt a falling sensation, and soon enough, she left this world behind and fell into the next. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Castiel remained seated. His hands folded neatly in his lap. The moon was barely visible amoung the grey clouds painted on the sky. It provided a minicual amount of light, just enough to see a short distance out the window. Castiel peered into the darkness, searching for any sign of movement. The atmosphere quiet. Melinda was so silent, it was like she was dead. Castiel had to remind himself she was still present, and he wasn't alone.

He lost track of time. Castiel didn't know what time of the night it was, or how long Melinda had been asleep. He barely moved a muscle, only darting his eyes from left to right on occasion, scanning the darkness for any life... good or evil. Castiel began to grow bored, but the anticipation of what could potentially happen kept him from leaving his guard. The impala was his fortress, his castle he was the man of, and he was not only king, but the solider protecting what lay inside the walls... the jewel he swore he would keep safe.

Castiel thought about his jewel, his Melinda. How on Earth are they going to survive this? They probably won't, Cas knew it deep inside, but that didn't mean they couldn't go down without a fight. Castiel thought about their next move, where they were going, who they wanted to meet up with, what's going to happen after all of that. Well, they're searching out the nearest rebel group. After that, who knows? Maybe it was best to not look deep into the future. Not because Cas couldn't predict it, but the world is already grim enough, and disecting it even further by discovering what lays ahead is something he didn't want to face just yet. Whatever happens, happens.

A violent pounding came to the roof of the car. Castiel jumped at the hammering noise. It sounded like a body dropped onto the car. The sound destroyed the silence. Castiel looked around in the darkness only to find a gun pointed straight at him from his window. A man stood beside the car, his hand glued to that gun. The man peered into the car.

Castiel remembered the gun in his back pocket.

"Get out of the car, right now." The man ordered. It was one of the infected.

Damn, Castiel thought. His primal instinct was to hover over Melinda for protection. She was still asleep. Castiel had a better idea then saving Melinda. He'd simply kill them before they could even touch her.

Castiel made eye contact with the man, and slowly began to exit the car. Castiel looked tough, and felt tough as he palced a hand behind him, slowly fumbling for it, ready to pull it out and aim it at the man. Castiel stepped out of the car. There was three other men surrounding the car. Castiel looked around cautiously, unafraid. He looked at the man with the gun.

"Who are you?" The man began in a shakey voice. The gun rattled in his hand, clearly the man was nervous, and did a poor job of hiding it. "Are you one of them?" He asked before Castiel could answer.

Castiel looked at him strangely. 'Them' meaning the infected?

"Who is them?" Castiel asked in a cool voice. His hand remained on the gun in his pocket.

"Bromley. There's another one in the back!" Another man said from the other side of the car.

Castiel tensed. His eyes narrowed in on the man. "Don't touch her." Castiel commanded in his deadly angel voice.

The man looked Castiel up and down. His face then fixated on Castiel's. Then he lowered his gun, and stepped back. Castiel, still tense, watched his every move.

"You're not infected, are you?" The man asked. The two stared a moment of silence, examining one another before Castiel spoke.

"No. Are you?"

"If we were, you'd be dead by now."

Castiel didn't know weather to be relieved or to assume he's been tricked. Castiel still minded his distance, still untrusting.

"Volkov, Hoskin! They aren't infected!" The man hollered over to his comrades.

The men stepped away from the car, still watching Melinda sleep. Castiel sensed they backed away, but never once looked behind him. He had to make sure this Bromley character was on his side.

"Adam Bromley," he offered his hand. Castiel stared at it for a moment, his hadn still on his back. He finally took his hand, shaking it firmly. "This here is Lloyd Hoskin, and Danny Volkov." he gestured to his friends as they stepped around the impala and joined Bromley. Castiel dropped his hand, studying the other men. Each of them covered in black and heavily armed. They looked like a guerilla warfare group.

"Are you rebels?" Castiel asked with hope.

Bromley chuckled, looking at his friends. "You could call us that. Or you could say we're not gonna let the devil get away with what he's done."

Castiel stepped closer to them, examining Bromley even more. "Are you hunters?" Castiel's voice was hushed. He was hoping they'd say yes.

"Hoskin here is," he motioned to his buddy on the right, "He taught Dan and I a few things. Didn't believe in ghosts or demons before. Now look at us. We even got a group of us back in town. There's about a dozen of us, half of them being previous hunters and whatnot."

Castiel looked at all the men. "The girl and I have been looking for people like you." Castiel said hopefully.

"You're hunters to?" The man on the left, Volkov asked.

Castiel nodded. His eyes wide.

The three men looked at each other. "What's yer names?" Bromley asked.

He paused a moment, unsure of a suitable fake name. "Barnes." Castiel lied, "John Barnes." He couldn't think of a better name, so he improvised, combining John Winchester and the Pamela, the physic whom he ruined forever.

The men nodded at him. "Well, Barnes, who the chick in the back?" They motioned to Melinda still in the backseat.

"Singer. Her name is Melinda Singer." Castiel lied again.

He wasn't sure if using her correct real name was a smart move or not. If there were any good hunters still left out there, they know about the Winchesters. They knew one is now dead, and the other Lucifer's vessel. And they'll know they both started the Apocalypse. If there is any trace of a Winchester, any relative still alive, anyone and everyone would be glad to execute them.

"Singer, huh?" Hoskin began. "She wouldn't have happen to know a Bobby Singer would she?"

Castiel paused a little longer than he had hoped.

"Well let's ask her." Bromley stepped forward and knocked on the window

From inside, Melinda woke from her sleep, jumping whe she saw three strange men standing outside the impala. She glared at Castiel nervously and stiff, unsure of what to do. Castiel looked down at her, and with his hand, motioned for her to step outside.

Trusting Castiel, Melinda opened the door, and carefully step out into the cool night air. She stared at the men frightfully as she stood close beside Castiel.

"Mel, it's one of the rebel groups we've been looking for." Castiel half whispered into her ear. Melinda never took her eyes off them. Surprisingly, his words did not help her calm down. She was still highly cautious of these strange men.

"Mam', I'm Adam Bromley, and these are by friends." He gestured with his gun. "John here tells me you're name is Melinda Singer, is that right?" He looked at Castiel for a moment.

Melinda looked at up Castiel with disbelief, but then caught on to his game. "Yes, that's right."

"Do you know a Bobby Singer?" Hoskin asked with his raspy voice.

Melinda looked at him, looking at his red hair in the darkness of the night. "Bobby is my father." Melinda fibbed.

"I see," Hoskin began, stepping closer to her. "Good man. He taught me a lot about hunting back in the day."

"Taught me a lot too." Melinda stared at him, lying again. Her answers her rather shot and simple, afraid of saying anything else to counteract their lies.

"Haven't seen him in over 20 years though. I didn't know he had a daughter." Hoskin stated.

Melinda felt as if she was being interrogated by nazis.. "Well, he did."

"So if Bobby's your father, I'm guesssing you were close with the Winchester's?" Bromley asked suspicously.

Melinda's heart jolted out of her chest. It thumped so loud she was surprised they were oblivious to it. Castiel stayed quiet, worried about what Melinda was going to say, because he knew what she said, he'd have to go along with it.

"I knew the Winchesters, yes." Melinda answered shortly again.

"And you know what they've done? What they've become?" Bromley lowered his gun even further.

"Every hunter knows." Melinda stated.

The men looked at one another. "I never met them. But if I had, oh boy..." Hoskin shook his head angerily.

Melinda studied the men as they ranted on about her brothers. Their words angered Melinda, but all she could do was clench her fists.

"How much of a scum bag could you be, letting the devil and a god damn angel take over your body so they could destroy the whole planet? All they had to do is keep their freaking mouths shut, and none of this would have happend." Hoskin complained.

Castiel could sense Melinda growing angrier. They had to stay quiet, or else they're lie would have been discovered. Castiel placed a hand on her back, getting her to calm down.

"Who cares. They're better off dead."

"Well, actually I heard through the grapevine the oldest one's still alive somewhere." Volkov spoke up finally.

Melinda stared at him. She jerked out of Castiel's reach for a moment. She wanted to grab Volkov by the throat and demand he tells her more. But she stayed still, just waiting for more information to be brought up.

"Exactly Dan, it's just a rumor. Dean Winchester's dead as a doornail. I heard there was nothing but a few flaps of bloody skin once Lucifer was done with him." Bromley stated boldly.

Melinda looked away, dismayed at what she had heard. Castiel's hand went back to her shoulder. He knew what she was feeling, even if the others were completely oblivious to it.

"Well, enough of that. You kids better come along with us. More the hunters the better." Bromley let out his hand for either one of them to take it.

Melinda, completely shattered by what she heard looked up at the man who offered his hand. She looked at the dirt and hardwork under his fingernails, debating on taking it or not. She was mad as hell, but she came to realize these men had a right to voice their opinions. Also, they did jump start the Apocalypse. Even if it was long foretold, and even though they were her brothers, no one else was to blame.

Finally, Melinda took Bromley's hand, shaking it firmly. She looked into his dark eyes, placing all her trust and cooperation in the man she just met. They were looking for a group of rebels, and finally they found one. It would be foolish to let this opportunity pass.

"Glad to have you too aboard." Bromley smiled at Melinda and Castiel, dropping Melinda's hand and stepped back. He looked to the impala.

"Now how about you give us all a ride into town. There you can meet the others."


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like the sun had been gone for days, leaving the world in the black of the night. There were no stars, no moon, not a single thing sparkled in the sky. It looked like Lucifer didn't want anyone thinking there was a trace of Heaven left.

The car constisted of Melinda and their new comrade Bromley in the front. The other two, plus Castiel were seating awkwardly silent in the back. No one said anything, which seemed to add onto the length of the night. Melinda began to feel the tiny of string of regret, in the back of her mind. Maybe trusting this group of men wasn't the smartest thing she could have done, and the last thing she wanted was to get herself and Castiel killed because of a mistake she made.

However, if there was any chance Melinda had been them in danger, Castiel would have seen red flags appear everywhere, thus stopping her from leading them onto a self-destructing and potentially dangerous path. Melinda knew she was in Castiel's hands now.

Melinda peered into the rearview mirror at Castiel caught in the middle of Volkov and Hoskin. He was staring right back at her.

"So, you're Bobby's daughter." Bromley asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the dark windshield.

Melinda gripped the wheel. She'd have to bceome a new character now. "Yes." She answered bluntly.

"I've heard all about the man. I hear he's damn good. Where is he? Why isn't he out with his daughter?"

Melinda forced her eyes on the road. She bit her lip, remembering Bobby broken and bloody on the floor. The flashback stung, so she left the moment.

"I found him dead, coming home from a hunt. His throat was slit." Melinda left it at that. She felt her voice waver deep in her lungs.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bromely's tone changed, "I wish I could have met the man."

Melinda looked at him for a moment, then back in the rearview mirror at Castiel. She had a question that she thought would never be answered.

"So, if Lucifer won," Melinda began, her voice louder so Castiel coudld hear. "Then where are the angels? And God?"  
Bromley was silent a moment, unsure of how to answer her. He shifted in his seat, making a face of disgust for a second. "I don't think there was much of a God to begin with. I don't know where He is, I don't even know if He was real,"

Castiel glared at the man.

"As for the angels, they all turned bastard. Every single one of them converted to the dark side. I don't know why... maybe they planned it all a long. I don't know why," Bromley rambled.

Now both Melinda and Castiel glared.

"But not one of them can be trusted, now they're working for the devil. Any one of them would be happy to smite a group like us."

Castiel sat back, uncertain if he believed this man or not. His brothers, his sisters. The ones he's served with for eternity, all of them had turned their backs? They all just gave up hope and have nothing left to fight for? This questions made Castiel's head ache. He wanted to be human, without hacking out his grace and falling. He wanted to feel what they feel. He wanted to be apart of what humans have to deal with everyday. And now he had received word he was the last pure angel... it was an emotion his human side couldn't even touch on.

Melinda coudl see the pain Castiel was feeling. She could sense it as it wafted to the front of the car. She wanted to know what happend to the angels, and assumed Castiel did as well. However, now she wished she hadn't even asked. Her head hung lower than before. She felt bad for putting Castiel through that.

Meanwhile, the impala entered a black city, just outside Cheyenne. There were no lights and nothing really inhabited the town except for a group of rebels and lonliness.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Melinda looked around the town with the little light that the headlights provided.

"Nowhere is safe." Bromley spoke bluntly. "But its empty."

"For now." Hoskin finally said after hours of silence.

"Yeah, for now." Bromley repeated. Nothing was said between the men after that, but it did raise suspicion.

"What do you mean for now?" Melinda asked.

No one spoke for a moment. Maybe they felt keeping things from Melinda Singer would, in the long run, protect her if she ever needed protecting.

"Well, Croatoans.. they mirgate, just as we do. They're still human, kind of like zombies. They're still human, something just got inside their brains and turned them evil." Bromley paused.

Melinda thought about what he said a moment. She knows what the virus is and how it spreads, she just never considered them human beings. It was Dean rubbing off on her.

"They move from city to city, state to state, country to country, whatever, just looking for someone who hadn't been infected. But now, they're getting angry, more vicious because they can't catch people like us. They're tired of waiting around for fresh meat that will never come. So when they've got you, they've really got you."

Bromley left it at that. The truth was, this was the truth. The Croatoans are hungry for more vitcims. They're been programmed to infect anyone who isn't. Spread out and infect are Lucifer's only orders for the time being.

"They're looking for us. Every single rebel group. Who knows what plans they have in store for us."


	8. Chapter 8

The pink of the sun had peaked where the sky met the earth. The clouds that had been looming for days had finally lifted, and the coming presence of the sun made Melinda's heart patter. It was as if hope was rising, just as the sun. They had met up with a group of people who thought and wanted and dreamed about the same desires as her and Cas did. They had not earned her trust just yet, but Melinda as the sky began to brighten, something in her heart widend, and if she liked it or not, she was getting closer to letting these people in.

"Park here," Bromely pointed to the windshield. The direction was skewed and off to the left. Melinda crossed the empty road and pulled up slowly to the sidewalk, halting finally. She idled the car a moment, and looked around, unsure if it was safe to kill the engine. The outside was still dark, and the new coming light left an eerie grey shadow on everything. Melinda looked to Bromley to get the premission to turn off the motor. He nodded slightly and immediately she turned the key.

It was silent, like someone pressed the mute button on life. They listened to that silence, training their ears, weary of anything at all.

Only Bromley moved. He picked up his gun and looked behind him. "Let's go." He mumbled then everyone followed. Scared of falling behind, Melinda quickly bolted out of the driver's seat, carefully closing the squeaking door. She turned to the 3 men and Castiel. She felt like she hadn't seen him in days. She wanted to run to him, but she contained herself. Instead, she checked her jacket and felt the hard metal of the gun, reassuring herself she wasn't alone at all.

They walked in a line, the 5 of them. Melinda looked around the dark street. It was dusty, and in the dawn that dust appeared as ash, like a volcano had erupted. Castiel noticed the surroundings as well, observing it all. It was exactly as he expected.

The two of them had no idea where they were being lead to. Their faith resting in strangers, and they both knew that. But Melinda wanted to throw that aside, and not think of them as random people looking to kill her in her sleep, but as fellow comrades in their quest to stop her brother.

Not her brother--Lucifer. She knew Sam Winchester, but they were not related. She was Melinda Singer, and she had to remember that. Cas wasn't Cas, he's John Barnes. A bit of an odd name, but Melinda gave him credit for thinking quickly. Cas wasn't an angel, he was a guy named John. Angels don't sit well with this group of men.

The group halted as they rounded a corner on the sidewalk. "Wait," Bromley whispered. Melinda tensed. Why were they waiting? The men seemed fixated on the wall of the buliding. They looked at one another, then Hoskin proceeded in knocking on the door. First two taps, then a pause, then one more tap. It was most definately a secret door knock, to let whomever inside know it was part of their group returning.

After a long moment, a metal latch inside squeaked dully, then a hidden door opened, revealing a woman. She looked at the men wide eyed, but relieved it was them. "Glad you're back." She whispered, "come in." she stepped aside.

Melinda and Castiel looked at one another uneasily, then followed the men inside, the woman not paying any attention to them whatsoever. She looked around the dusky town, and when she was assured they weren't being watched, she closed the door behind her.

It was dark, and Melinda couldn't see an inch infront of her. She felt a hand wrap around her own, then tensed. She felt it's familiarity then relaxed a little when Castiel's fingers interlocked with her. Melinda could tell Cas was leading her, and she trailed closely behind him so she wouldn't trip over anything in the darkness.

The air was stale and smelt of nothing. A light came closer and closer, until Melinda found herself in a candle lit room. She joined Castiel by his side, looking around the place. More rebels. A group of 3 more rebels lay sleeping in what looked like an abandoned and torn up banker's office. The candles left a salmon colour on the walls, and the shadows flickered jsut as the flames did.

The woman finally stopped to take a look at the newcomers.

"So you found someone after all?" She folded her arms, eyeing Melinda and Castiel. They were still holding hands.

"Jill, meet Melinda and John. We found them sleeping just outside of town." Bromley introduced them, as he sat down on a blanket he left on the floor. He began to remove his work boots and make himself more comfortable. The other two men went to their own makeshift beds. Volkov went to another woman, then placed a kiss on her sleeping forehead.

This Jill woman stepped forward, offering her hand. "I'm Jill. Welcome to our hide out." She gestured to the place.

Melinda felt warm with Jill. Maybe she could have trusted these people after all. "Please, have a seat," she motioned to the floor beside her sleeping bag. "I'll see about getting a few more blankets when the others wake up."

Cas and Melinda exchanged glances, then took a seat at the foot of Jill's blanket.

"Are you all hunters?" Melinda asked quietly as she looked around the destroyed room.

"I am." Jill pulled the blanket over her legs. "It took some of the others a long time to realize the Apocalypse was happening."

Jilly tied her long black hair into a ponytail and massaged her face with her fingers for a moment. "How about you too? You hunters?"

"Yes." Melinda answered for both of them. She looked around the room again. "Are you guys hiding out?"

Jill shook her head. "We're plotting. Lucifer's going down, and we'll be the ones to do it." Her voice was low and eerily confident.

"But there's only a few of us." Castiel spoke finally. Jill looked at him, her aging eyes saddend a little.

"There were more of us, but.. sometimes you can't save everybody."  
Jill seemed to bear lots of spirit, and love the life she had, like Pamela, and that was only the impression Melinda recieved so far. Even talking about something sad, Jill's personality shined through.

"That's true." Melinda whispered like an Amen to a prayer.

"But, that's the beauty of meeting other hunters. We're re-grouping, and in time, we'll be strong enough." Jill smiled.

Melinda also smiled, then looked at Castiel. She noticed him looking of into the near distance, possibly at the wall, or the man sleeping just in front of it. Melinda couldn't tell, and she was distracted by her conversation with Jill.

"So, Melinda and John. We're you guys from?"

Melinda knew she may have to lie. "We're from everywhere. Him and I travel every looking fo something to hunt," she pointed at herself and Cas a moment. "But I was born in South Dakota. That's where we just came from."

Bromely came and joined the conversation, sitting down beside Jill. "Adam and I are both from Oregon, it's a coinincedence we met up with each other and we're from the same neck of the woods."

Bromley and Jill shared a glance before Jill began to name of everyone in the room. "We'll introduce everyone as soon as they wake up. Dan and Monica are married and they came from New York, heading west. We had to pry a group of croatoans off them. If we hadn't been there, they would have been infected."

Jill looked to the back at the man sleeping. Both Bromley and Jill shot him a glare, then sheepishly turned back to Castiel and Melinda. They both appeared to shudder. It was the man Castiel hadn't stopped looking at. Melinda finally took a good look at him. He had dark hair, and from Melinda could see, a scratched up and scarred face, adding to the mysteriousness of himself.

"That's Seth," Jill looked at both Melinda and Castiel. She whispered when she spoke about Seth, in case he was awake and spying on them.

"We don't know where he's from. Hell, we don't even know who he really is. We found him in sitting at in a pew in a church, just, wating or something. He doesn't talk much. We all kind of try our best to stay clear of him." Jill looked at Bromley. They traded an uneasy glance.

"To be honest," she lowered her voice even more, "I don't trust him."

"Me neither." Bromley concluded.

The four of them stayed silent a moment, then conversation picked up again. They mainly talked about what they've heard about the outside world, which places have been hit the most, rumors about God. Most of this was purely gossip, and there was no longer a sure way to know what was truth, so it was always best to assume they were lies.

Light began to sleep through the cracks in the blinded windows. The sun wasn't up, but it wasn't dawn anymore. The rest of the group began to wake up. Melinda and Castiel were introduced to Monica, Dan's wife, and of course Seth, he who had no last name.

Melinda went to shake his hand, and be friendly towards her new 'comrade'. Seth started it, took it, and did not let go right away. He stared straight into her eyes, as if he was spying on her soul.

"The Winchester's fates must have come as a shock to you, seeing since you knew them so well." Seth spoke to her.

The men, Jill, Monica and Castiel stared blankly at Seth. Such an unusual ice breaker, and not in a good way. Bringing up a loss like that was never a good way to gain someone's trust.

"It was a shock to us all." Melinda answered, keeping her composure.

"If only there was a way to clean up the mess they made." Seth added.

Melinda's heart sank, and she didn't know why. Out of the corner of her eye, Melinda could see Castiel clentching his fists to his sides. Questions began to bombard Melinda all at once. Why was he saying this? Why was this angering Cas? Does Castiel not trust him? Who is Seth really?

"We are all working on that." Melinda said bluntly, then stepping back to Castiel, feeling safer knowing he was behind her. Seth looked from Melinda then to Castiel, smirking, then turning away to his blanket by the wall. Melinda and Castiel looked at one another, then back at Seth.

Something was painfully wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

That morning, the group decided to do a quick reconnaissance of the town, scouring the area for any sign of newly arrived croatoans. Not just that, but anyone washed up from the sea that is the outside world. Anyone who was lost and in need of someone to look over them. For anything alive, really.

The heat of the morning sun was minimal, but the light was intense. It was hard to tell if there were clouds in the sky without burning your retnas. The glare was nice, but after weeks of overcast, it raised suspicion.

The initia idea was to go off as one group, however, they wanted to be moving on to the next town by noon, and walking about in a large cluster would only slow them down. The plan was then to split up, circle the town, then meet on the other side so they could leave straight away.

Dan Volkov had first dibs on not going with Seth. Since him and his wife weren't hunters, they didn't know how to proporly protect themselves in case of a quick turn of events and Seth jumping them when they least expect it. The last thing Dan wanted was his wife's death on him. It was only fair he chose first, he did call it. In this dog-eat-dog world, taking turns doesn't apply to anything anymore. The rules "first come, first served" and "survival of the fittest" are the only ones that matter. With Dan's sharp and quick calls, him and his wife just might make it through all this.

However, Melinda wasn't so lucky. Yes, Castiel and Jill were with her, but lucky her, so was Seth. He was like the plague, something you needed to avoid with your life. It was horrible to think him in that way, but in a world when you can't trust anyone but yourself, being corteous doesn't matter all that much. It's better to judge someone and assume the worst then to go against your gut feelings.

Seth wasn't placed with her group just because no one wanted him, Castiel also played a roll. He volunteered Seth into their group. Melinda scowled at him, and was angry with his poor judgement, and when she had the chance, she would pull Cas to the side and scold him for doing so.

"Why on earth did you do that? I don't want him near me! You know that." Melinda whispered, clutching to Cas's arm like she was pulling a spoiled child away from a toy.

"We can't talk about this now." Castiel's words were rushed and silent. He shifted his eyes about the broken room, glancing at everyone, making sure they're private conversation wasn't attracting any attention. Then he looked worriedly at Melinda.

"I must tell you something about Seth, but not now."

And with that, Castiel broke away from her, beginning to merge toward the group. Melinda pulled him back. "Cas!" She yeled through a whisper. Her efforts were useless as Castiel was stronger than her, and ripped himself from his grip. With her eyes, Melinda burned holes into the back of his head with her angry stare. What did he know? Something didn't sit right with Melinda, and she wanted to squeeze Cas by the tongue until his decided to tell her.

The group was arming themselves heavily, loading back packs with ammunition, tin cans of food,bottles of water. They even rolled upt heir sleeping bags nicely so they would fit in snuggly at the bottom. Melinda decided to forget Castiel's non sense for a moment, and checked the .45 caliber that still resided in her pocket. It was full, and still unused. As she held it in her hand, Dean came back to her. What would Dean do if he were here now? How would he handle Seth? What would he do to keep everyone safe?

Melinda knew Dean would have taken charge of these rebels in a heartbeat, looking after them, teaching the new hunters the ropes, trading stories with the veterans, and stopping at nothing to keep everyone safe, especially Melinda.  
Damn, she missed him, Sam too. She wondered where Sam was right now, if the fight had killed him, if he was a deadman inside Lucifer.

She blocked everything out as soon as she felt a sting behind her eyes. She placed the gun back into her pocket and blinked repeatedly, wishing the water would leave her eyes. As soon as she was ready, she followed the group out the door, and into the sunny ghost town.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone had split up. Bromley, Hoskin, Mr. And Mrs. Volkov had gone to the south of the town, vowing to meet up with them on the other side. Jill, Melinda, Castiel and Seth were the left to take the North.

They walked in an awkward V formation. Melinda and Jill as the two focal points in the front, Castiel walking closely behind. Seth trailed off to the back, looking around at the ruins of the dusty city. The roads were cracked and buildings were destroyed. Windows were smashed in. Broken and stalled cars lay all around. There was no sign of life but their own, and that lack of life made even the slightest of paranoia they had grow.

"I shot my husband out of self-defense." Jill stated quietly. Her opening statement caught Melinda's attention, but it was the strength in her voice that kept her intrigued.

"He was rabid, but I knew it wasn't him. Josh once said he wouldn't dream of hurting me. In the end, when it came down to it, he was the one who was going to die, not me." Jill's voice trailed off. "I know that sounds bad, but he would have infected me, so which is worse?"

Killing her husband was the smart decision, Melinda thought.

"I just.. when it's my time to go, I just hope Josh can forgive when I reach the other side, you know?"

Melinda remained quiet, listening to Jill speak about her past events. Jill was 41, no children, no family, recently made widow and hunter. Life must have been lonely for Jill, and Melinda felt bad for her. Then she thought about how highly Jill spoke of Bromley and the rest. Her and Adam connected well, what with both of them coming from Oregon and whatnot. Jill seemed like a mother to their little clan, even to Melinda who hadn't even known her for a day. Jill volunteered to go with Castiel and Melinda, just beacuse Seth was that sketchy, and could not be trusted.

"Melinda," Jill turned her head, "It's okay if you don't want tot alk about this, but, you really knew Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Melinda wasn't quiet sure how to handle the question. She turned her head, glancing at Castiel a brief moment, then looked at Jill.

"Yes, I've known them for years."

"Gosh, it must have come as a terrible shock when you found out what happend. Were you close with them?"

Melinda shook her head. "Not really." She fibbed.

"Adam and the others... they just can't seem to pity them. They only feel hatred for them. Gosh, I feel bad. I couldn't imagine the pressure they had on their shoulders. Poor souls."

Jill looked tot he ground, shaking her head with sympathy. Melinda looked straight ahead. She remembered the past months when they were still alive. What the dealt with, the lengths they went through in order to rest their eyes and catch a few hours of sleep. How they were forced to waste their last moments of life running from the inevitable.

Melinda's mouth went dry. Images of them came back. Their smiles, the light in their eyes. Their mannerisms, their habits, the good, the bad, and the ugly sides of them. She could hear their laughter ringing in the back of her head. She shook her head violently, blinking a few times to erase the memories. She picked up her walking pace and pretended nothing was wrong.

Dean's glock rested warmly in her hand as she swayed her arms back and forth. They group of was silent again, until they reached the obvious outskirts of the town. There was nothing but fields and farmland acres from the city they found themselves alone in.

"This looks like the end. We've have to loop around and meet up with the others around 12," Jill checked the watch on her right hand, "but we have time to kill for now."

Melinda and Castiel stood beside each other facing Jill, meanwhile, Seth explored the streets not far away. They took their turns throwing him glares.

"You two go ahead. I'll watch him." Castiel volunteered, his voice low.

Melinda remembered Castiel had something gravely important to speak to her about, and he still hasn't said anything. It made Melinda nervous Castiel would be alone with him. She looked at Seth worriedly, then at Cas.

"John," Melinda called him by his alias, tugging at his arm, "Be careful." She whispered.

"Go." Castiel gestured his chin to go with Jill. Both girls looked at Castiel,t ehn each other, before making their own way along the borders of the city. Castiel waited until the disappeared, then before he turned around, he reach to his back, slowly pulling out the gun. He turned, and thankfully, Seth was facing the other way.

Castiel charged at him. Seth turned around, his face surprised. Castiel threw him against a wall of a building. Seth grunted as his back collided with the cement. Castiel stuck the barrel of the gun to Seth's chest, staring deep into the man's dark eyes, hoping to crush Seth's spirit and tell him everything Castiel wanted to know.

"You are not fooling anyone," Castiel drove the gun into his chest, his face only millimetres from Seth's. "I know who you are." His voice was low, but growling. Castiel breathed through his nose like a bull ready to charge.

"Brother, I'm glad you remembered." The man formley known as Seth smiled.

"Sabriel.," Castiel slurred out the angel's name. "I though you died like the others."

"I've been protected this whole time." Sabriel smirked.

"I don't believe you. Why are you here?" Castiel demanded he knew.

"I have every right to be here has much as you do, young Castiel." Sabriel shifted under the gun.

"Why are you here?" Castiel pushed the gun closer to Sabriel's heart.

Sabriel flinched at it, knowing Castiel could pull the trigger and kill him immediately.

"It's my turn to do the protecting."

Castiel waited a moment, not quiet sure where he was getting at. "These people do not need you." His words were cold and sharp and unwelcoming. Cas was debating on lowering the gun, but if he let his guard down, the hunter could easily become the hunted, and Sabriel could get a hold of Cas's gun and kill him.

Sabriel smirked widely. "No, they dont," he paused, "but you're girlfriend does."

Castiel shot Sabriel with his eyes. They narrowed in on Sabriel, warning him.

"You touch her, and I'll kill you. You stay away from her, you understand?" Castiel dug the gun directly into Sabriel's clothing, dirctly over his heart.

"The only reason Daddy hasn't pulled you away yet is because you've been doing a good job of keeping her safe." Sabriel spat, growing increasingly serious.

"What does God care? She worthless to him, just like everyone else."

Sabriel lifted his lips into a small smile. "Not since Lucifer won."

Partially intrigued, Castiel slowly loweed the gun, not entirely certain of the situation he found himself in. He said nothing.

"Melinda is God's back up plan. It's in her blood."

"She can't be a vessel. Not for anyone, she won't allow it!" Castiel snapped. After what her brother's went through, it's the last thing she'll ever do.

"Calm yourself," Sabriel found the strength to push Castiel and his gun off of him. Castiel staggered backwards a little, the gun still pointing straight at Sabriel. "Melinda is only half vital."

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked.

Sabriel smiled. Finally, he had reached the main attraction.

"Her child is what's going to save the world." 


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel backed away subconsciously a few steps, not quite taking in what Sabriel had just said. Sabriel brushed off and straightend his dark clothing when he was confident enough Castiel wouldn't launch at him again.

"What did you say?" Castiel whispered when there was no real reason to whisper.

"I'm quite positive you heard me," Sabriel examined himself, then looked at Castiel. His eyes were emotionless. He spoke as if the topic was unimportant. "Melinda's child is what will stop Lucifer. You know, save the world? The time is now."

Castiel stared. He found himself at an internal crossroad---should he believe his brother or not? If he did, it could open up opportunity to harm Melinda, exposing her to this potential threat. It seemed the only rational course of action was to walk away. And walk away Castiel did.

"You are a liar. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from these people." Castiel threatend before turning his back and leaving Sabriel behind. Castiel debated with himself whether or not he should tell Melinda of this morning's events. He had already mentioned to Melinda previously that he had some highly important information to reveal to her, and he has not done so yet. The question now is, should she know what he knows?

"It's devine prophecy. She can't run from it. She'd been God's little secret since we were born." Sabriel raised his voice.

Castiel, against his own will, stopped in his tracks, staring off, only using his sense of listening. He couldn't hide it anymore... Castiel was intrigued again. He felt like he had to know, for Melinda's sake. Castiel stayed very still, listening as Sabriel's footsteps grinded against the debris on the road.

Sabriel knew Castiel's attention was his and decided to take advantage of the situation. Confidently, he strode over to Castiel's front, smirking. Castiel's curiousity was at a peak. They shared a lengthy glance.

"Melinda's father is John Winchester. His boys had something speical inside them. So already she's made of something unique," Sabriel paused a moment to let Castiel think.

"But unique alone doesn't cut it. The bloodline isn't pure quite yet. Melinda was borne from the womb of an angel. Lailah, to be exact. Can you believe it? Lailah of all angels!" Sabriel joked.

Castiel gritted his teeth and clutched his fists. His desperately wished this was all a lie, but the details were too exact to write off as a lie.

"Castiel. I don't see why you're angry with me. I'm really just a messenger."

"Melinda isn't even pregnant." Castiel interuppted. "She doesn't even want children."

"Her brothers didn't want to be vessels, but it happend anyway. Brother, you don't seem to understand. This child will defeat Lucifer, and not just defeat him, but restore humanity in ways these piss-poor rebels never can! But, rules must be followed. Special ingredients must be mixed together," a sick smile appeared on Sabriel's lips.

"A certain seed must be planted."

Castiel glared in disgust. He knew exactly what Sabriel meant by that.

"And guess who's been sent to do the honours." Sabriel eluded to himself.

"You are revolting." Castiel slurred in a low voice. His teeth still gritted. Castiel, growing angrier, pushed passed Sabriel, their shoulder's colliding. Castiel knocked Sabriel rather violently. Her shoes crunched against the ground below him. This time, no matter what Sabriel decided to say, Castiel would not stop. He'll kill Sabriel if he went anywhere near Melinda, and he swore on it.

All of a sudden, a rumble of shouting in the distance jerked Castiel's attention to the heart of the town. Wide eyed, and forgetting Sabriel a moment, he darted down the empty street. Someone was in trouble, he assumed from the yelling.

Men's voices hollered, then stopped, making it difficult for Castiel to make out where they were. He rounded a corner and found himself on the main artery in the town. Yards away in the center of the street, Bromley, Hoskin, Dan and Monica all crowded around what appears to be a human body laying limply on the ground.

Assuming it was a wandering croatoan, Castiel dashed over to assist them in killing the infected. As Castiel stepped closer and closer, it was clear the person lying on the ground was not a rabbid croatoan but an actual wounded straggaler, bleeding from his abdommen.

Something was off, as in something didn't feel right. Castiel looked on to the faces of Bromley and the men, whose hands applied pressure to the man's wounds. Monica was at the man's head, stroking his hair for comfort.

"He have to get him back to the bank." Bromley insisted. His voice was rushed, like an doctor or a paramedic.

Castiel looked on to the face of the man. His gun fell from out his fingers, clinking against the ground. Castiel stared, shocked.

"What is your name?" Hoskin's scratchy voice asked as he looked on to the man's bloody face.

The man coughed painfully. "Dean.. Murdock." He choked out.

This man had lied. His last name was not Murdock. It was Winchester.


End file.
